justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Step by Step
|image= JD= |-|JD3/GH (Xbox 360)= |-|JD:GH (Wii)= |-|Remake= |game= (Xbox DLC) |year= 1990 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= 2 (Medium) |effort= 2 (Average) |nogm= 3 (Post-''JD'') |nosm= |pc= Ocean Blue Dark Green (Remake) |gc= Magenta (Remake) |lc= Pink (Remake) |pictos= 79 (JD) 69 (Post-''JD'') |audio= |perf = Jérémy Paquethttps://m.youtube.com/watch?v=0OAllrHRFKU (2:00) |dura= 3:08 |kcal= 22}} "Step by Step" by is featured on , (as a DLC for Xbox 360), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man, wearing a light blue hat with an orange stripe, a red orange t-shirt, a light blue pair of overalls, and sneakers. He also wears a light blue wristband on his left forearm and an orange wristband on his right forearm. Remake Every feature that was originally blue is now green, and the orange parts are pink. The outfit is made to look more realistic. StepByStep_coach_1@x.png|Original Stepbystep_coach_1_big.png|Remake Background ' ' The background is basic blue, with light blue blocks at the bottom, and light blue animated lines streaking during the song. There is a pink shiny floor. ' ' and Just Dance: Greatest Hits//Best Of The background is now much more detailed, with lots blue and purple panels moving and sliding around. The floor is now very reflective, with reflections of the panels on it. It also has loud cheering sounds at the start and a blue spotlight on the coach, who appears with a horizontal line effect. 'Remake' The background is a bit different than in the previous games. The background is now mostly dark blue, with dark and light blue block floating up and down. There is also a light directly above the dancer. There are lots of white, yellow, and purple floating dots. Gold Moves The remade routine has 3 Gold Moves; Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands on your head, during "You re always on my mind". Gold Move 3: Punch the air with your right hand with your left hand on your right hand. It is the last move of the routine. Stepbystep jd3 gm 1.PNG|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Stepbystep jd3 gm 3.PNG|Gold Move 3 stepbystep jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) stepbystep jdnow gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Stepbystep gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Stepbystep gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Step By Step appears in the following Mashups: * thatPOWER * Call Me Maybe * Copacabana * Irish Meadow Dance * Let's Groove (Just Shine) * Limbo * Oh No! * What Makes You Beautiful * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Step By Step appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Dungarees * Denim Dude * Denim Violin * Dude Dance * Dude Style * Dude Twist * Dungarees * Hey Dude * I'm The Boss * That's Just Me Trivia * Step by Step is the first song from to return in . * In , the background looks more like the background of I Like to Move It. * In , his face is more detailed than in later appearances. * In the game, the track is shortened by 81 seconds. * The dancer can be seen lip-syncing the entire song. Gallery Game Files Tex1 256x256 2ac0d2104f756c0a 14.png|''Step by Step'' Stepbystepsqa.png|''Step by Step'' ( /''Greatest Hits) step by step jdn.jpg|''Step By Step (Remake) stepbystep_cover@2x.jpg| cover StepByStep Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach StepByStep banner bkg.jpg| menu banner StepByStep Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background Stepbystepohbaby.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200440.png|Golden avatar 300440.png|Diamond avatar step by step pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots stepbystep jd3 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Stepbystep jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay 1 Stepbystep jd1 gameplay 3.JPG| gameplay 2 Stepbystep jdgh gameplay 1 xbox360.png| gameplay (Xbox 360) Stepbystep jdnow gameplay 2.png| gameplay Promotional Images coach_jd1_New-Kids-on-the-block---Step-by-step.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Step by step now beta picto.png|Beta pictogram for the remake Others STEPBYSTEPBACKRGOUND.png|Background Videos Official Music Video New Kids On The Block - Step By Step Teasers Step by Step - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Step By Step - Just Dance Just Dance Greatest-Hits - Step By Step Just Dance Now - Step By Step - 5* Stars Just Dance Unlimited - Step By Step Classic Just Dance 2017 - Step by Step by New Kids on the Block Step By Step - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Just Dance Now - Step By Step EXTRACT! Step By Step - New Kids On The Block Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Step By Step References Site Navigation ru:Step by Step Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now